Human
Humans are a sentient, bipedal mammalian species native to Earth. Humans have highly developed brains capable of abstract reasoning, language, introspection and problem solving, although human brains are far less anatomically complex than Na'vi brains. Humanity began forays into the universe, first by launching primitive satellites into low orbit, then sending humans into orbit. About 25 years after the first unmanned craft was launched from Earth, humans first made the journey to the nearest celestial body to Earth, the Moon. Trips to and from the Moon occurred for a decade. Humanity then set up an international coalition dedicated to fund and build an international space station in low earth orbit. The space station was maintained for roughly 2 decades. After this, private corporations grouped together and built interstellar vessels like the ISV Venture Star, which allowed the human race to expand to other solar systems, namely the Alpha Centauri System, and explore their planets and moons. Technology Humans have created advanced technology over the centuries, and have recently begun exploring and harvesting the resources of the moon Pandora, located in the Alpha Centauri System. Since humans are unable to breathe Pandora's atmosphere, they must rely on Exopacks, given to them by the RDA, to be on the moon's surface. The Avatar Program technology enables the transfer of human consciousness into cloned human/Na'vi hybrids, known as Avatars. Once transferred to an Avatar body, a human can live comfortably on Pandora. Here is a list of technology and tools used by humans. * AMP Suit Knife * ATV Grinder * Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson * Ammunition Dispenser Pod * Amplified Mobility Platform * Assault Rifle * Bush Boss FD-3 * Combat Shotgun * Dragon Assault Ship * Exopack * GAU-90 * Grenade * Interstellar Vehicle Venture Star * M60 Machine Gun * MBS-9M .50 Caliber Hydra * Scorpion Gunship * Standard Issue Rifle * Swan * Valkyrie * Wasp Companies Even though the humans have advanced technology, they have ravaged their planet, Earth, to the point of resource depletion. As such, the economies of Earth nations have become poor. The majority of power on Earth has been split up among powerful companies, corporations and organizations that enlist ex-military soldiers and civilians. Here is a list of some human companies and organizations. *'Resources Development Administration (RDA)' **'Security Operations (SecOps)' *'Interplanetary Commerce Administration (ICA)' *'Hirte and Fahl Arms Manufacturing Ltd.' *'Matanza Arms Corporation' *'DBI - manufacturer of science machinery' Missions The mission for humans is seen in the actions of the RDA - to venture to Pandora and mine the mineral Unobtanium, which is valued at 20 million dollars a kilogram. The Security Operations group, which is owned by the RDA, has been installed at Hell's Gate to protect the interests of the RDA as they mine the valuable mineral from Pandora. SecOps also serves to prevent any and all intrusions by Pandoran natives. However, the RDA's plans are foiled by the Na'vi who defeated them in The Final Battle, and since then most humans have been exiled from Pandora. de:Mensch pl:Człowiek Category:Avatar Category:Creatures